Epic 46: Gosei Knight is Targeted
is the is the forty-sixth episode of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. This is the second episode of the series' six-episode endgame and features the full explanation regarding the connection between Brajira and his former Headder, Groundion/Gosei Knight. Synopsis Brajira targets his former Headder Gosei Knight in order to force him to work for him again; while Agri and Moune must use their siblings abilities to defeat a threat that keeps healing itself. Plot With Buredoran revealing himself as the fallen Gosei Angel Brajira, Alata demands why he is destroying the world. Brajira answers that he is wiping the slate clean because the Master Head and the other Gosei Angels had failed to protect the world from even itself, revealing he sealed the Yuumajuu and was betrayed by his own people before he used the forbidden Timetrouble Tensou Technique to arrive to the present at the cost of his humanity, joining the organizations only to destroy them from the inside-out once they rid him of the Gosei Angels' interference for his Earth Salvation Plan. As he summons the two-headed Dark Headder Namono-Gatari of Orthaurus Headder to overpower the Goseigers with his strength and regenerative horns, Brajira battles Gosei Knight and reveals himself to be the Groundion Headder's master. Brajira defeats Gosei Knight before using the Knightick Orb to capture him as he and Namono-Gatari depart. At the Amachi Astronomical Institute, the Gosei Angels are confused about what just happened as the Master Head appears in Professor Amachi and reveals that Gosei Knight is dying and gave his remaining power to them during the final fight with the Matrintis Empire. This troubles them as the Master Head reveals Brajira captured Gosei Knight for his Final Power. As the other Gosei Angels look for Gosei Knight, the Landick siblings have Datas replay the fight with Namono-Gatari to find a way to defeat the Dark Headder before Nozomu gave them an idea when they mention their sibling bond. By then, Namono-Gatari appears and the Landick siblings arrive as the Dark Headder overpowers their teammates. Assuming their Super Goseinger forms so they can strike both horns at the same time to defeat Namono-Gatari with the Super Land Dynamic. With the hornless Namon-Gatari revived by the Bibi Bugs, the Goseigers form Landick Gosei Great to destroy the Dark Headder. As the Gosei Angels know that have be alert and rely more on their teamwork to win against him, Brajira begins setting up the Earth Salvation Plan. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : , Gosei Cards *Gosei Red - Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Dragon, Gosei Great *Gosei Pink - Skick Shot, Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Phoenix, Gosei Great *Gosei Black - Landick Axe, Gosei Dynamic, Rockrush, Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Snake, Gosei Great, Landick Brothers, Victory Charge (Landick Gosei Great) *Gosei Yellow - Landick Claw, Gosei Dynamic, Rockrush, Miracle Gosei Power, Gosei Tiger, Gosei Great, Landick Brothers, Victory Charge (Landick Gosei Great) *Gosei Blue - Seaick Bowgun, Gosei Dynamic, Gosei Shark, Gosei Great *Gosei Knight - N/A Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 17, . *'Viewership': 4.2% *Eyecatch **Pre-Break: Gosei Black **Post-Break: Gosei Yellow *'Opening': The opening credits are updated to reflect Brajira of the Messiah as the final villain, with his previous Warstar, Yuumajuu, and Matrintis forms appearing. *The first trailer for Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger aired after the next-episode preview during the episode's initial broadcast. DVD releases Tensou Sentai Goseiger Volume 12 features episodes 46-50: Epic 46: Gosei Knight is Targeted, Epic 47: The Trap of the Earth Salvation Plan, Epic 48: The Fighting Gosei Power, Epic 49: Fight Towards the Future, and Epic 50: Protecting the Planet is an Angel's Duty. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/gosei.html See Also References Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Michiko Yokote